The Deeper the Wound, The Greater the Scar
by Elric Brothers
Summary: The young man screamed in pain, as the searing hot blade pierced the flesh of his arms, drawing the dark symbol deeper into his skin. The pain was tremendous, unbearable, but he refrained from fighting back for the sake of his loved ones.
1. Prologue

**THE DEEPER THE WOUND,**

**THE GREATER THE SCAR**

Prologue

The young man screamed in pain, as the searing hot blade pierced the flesh of his arms, drawing the dark symbol deeper into his skin. The pain was tremendous, unbearable, but he refrained from fighting back for the sake of his loved ones.

His captors finished their fiendish operation, and he awoke later that day in his room. It wasn't so much a room as it was a cell. He had grown accustomed to it over the years, since it was the only thing he ever saw. Except for those books. Those strange books they left outside the door just within his reach. He would spend hours examining those pages, the different symbols. Then one fateful afternoon, he did exactly what they wanted him to; he drew one of the symbols on the door, out of sheer boredom. Then, all of a sudden, he flew into a fit of anger. He began cursing his captors, wishing all kinds of evil upon him, for what they forced him to endure. In his rage, he thrust his open palms against the steel door. A second later, the door was gone, having disappeared in a surge of yellow light.

They were waiting however for him to do that; they needed to see if he could. After they saw it, they grabbed him and led him into a room. He had not seen this room before. The walls and floor had strange symbols drawn on them, similar to those in the books, and the walls looked as if they had been made of glowing red glass. They took him closer to the center of the room and he saw people, many of them, bound together in the middle of the big symbol on the floor. They grasped his hands and thrust them down upon the outside of the circle, releasing a blind flash of surging red light. As he raised his head, he saw the people begin sucked into some elaborate door floating the middle of the air. He looked deeper within the maelstrom, and suddenly knew. He knew everything, about the books, the people, the blood stones… he even knew what he had just performed. Alchemy, the science of understanding, decomposition, and reconstruction.

Then he saw it, in the middle of ground where the humans once stood. It was dark now, the eerie glow of the Crimson Stones no longer there. He saw a stone, red, glowing with the same glow as the light that devoured the people. He heard his captors behind him, laughing their cruel, heartless laugh.


	2. Recovery

Chapter 1: Recovery

The Stone… he could feel it. No matter what boundaries they put between him and that Red Stone, he still felt it. The tattoos on

his arm glowed as he approached it in his mind's eye. When he created that stone, he had gained all knowledge of alchemy, but since

then, they had not let him out. They had their prize, and now they would let him rot.

It did not matter now, though. He did not want them to let him out, not again. He had taken the lives of those innocent people,

regardless of whether or not it was beyond his control. All that remained was to listen through the steel door as best he could. Every so

often, he would hear words like "Lust" and "Envy," and occasionally "Gluttony" and "Pride." He never understood why he heard this...

until the day they let their guard down. His arms had healed for the most part, but he lacked the material to draw a transmutation circle.

Luckily, he found the door cracked open slightly and he was able to pry it open and sneak away.

He had almost made it out, until he passed Stone Room. He couldn't help but look inside, mesmerized by the lambent glowing. The

Philosopher's Stone was encased in a glass cube, and the pedestal on which it stood contained a massive amount of Red Water, along

with the walls of the room. He step forward in to the red glow, a tragic mistake. The Stone began to react, as well as the Red Water,

with the symbols on his arm. In the darkness of his cell, he never made out what marked seared into his flesh, and the glowing before

was far too dim for him to notice it all.

But now, with so much Red Water, so much Power... He could see it clearly.


	3. Escape

Chapter 2: Escape

This mark... he had seen it twice before. The first time, he had seen it drawn on the wall as they dragged him into his cell. The second time, he had created a philosopher stone with it. It had two forms: the hexagon circumscribed and the heptagon circumscribed. The latter was burned into his right arm, the hexagon burned into his left. The tatoos burned with crimson light whenever he thought of the stone, whenever it started to become active.

* * *

He could barely remember what happened when they seared his flesh with those transmutation circles. He really didn't care aboutwhat had happened now, he just needed to escape this hell hole, and find a way to get back at them for their evil. He kept on thinking, no longer heading the seemingly unbearable pain erupting from his arms. He would find a weakspot, something they kept unprotected, and would use that to sneak past them and plot his revenge elsewhere.

* * *

Everything was set. They would open the small lock on his door to move in his daily meal, and as soon as they would, he would blast the door open. Just as he was about to send the door flying off its hinges, he heard a smug voice that seemed slightly familiar:

"I think I have a good idea of what is behind this door...SNAP...BANG."

Fire poured in through the cracks in the door, and before you knew it, the door was a hot, smoldering metal puddle on the ground. Where the door once stood, their was now a dark haired, smirking man in a blue uniform standing there. The soldier moved in before HE could react, hitting him in the stomach, and covering his mouth with a cloth drenched with chloroform, HE passedout in a matter of seconds. The last thing HE remebered was seeing a beautiful woman enter the room and look him in the face... two actually. One had blonde hair and brown-colored eyes and the other had short dark hair, dark eyes, and a mole underneath her left eye.


	4. Recuperation

Chapter 3: Recuperation

He spent the better part of three weeks in the hospital in Central. Every day, a new doctor or specialist would come in and examine him. After about the first week, he didn't think there was anything left to examine. He was wrong, though, and for the next two weeks Alchemist specialists came in to examine his arms, since none of them had ever seen those transmutation circles before. The "specialists" finally left, and now all he wanted to do was rest so that he could get out, even though he had no idea where he was going to go when he left.

* * *

"What do you mean you lost it!" 

"I am sorry Mistress, we cannot explain what happened. The stone was there before and during the Military raid, but after they left, the stone was gone."

"How is that even possible, what would react with the stone like that?

"Perhaps the souls within the stone were drawn to a greater power of some kind."

"A greater power...Find our lost prisoner! I think he knows where the stone went to."

"Of course, Mistress. Come on Gluttony, we've got work to do."

* * *

It was his last day in the hospital and he was getting his stuff together. While he was packing, he heard the door creak open, and a familiar feminime voice say to him: 

"You may have escaped us once, but you will always be scarred by what you've done."

He turned around to see the blurred figure of a tall woman with long dark hair move through the door and out of sight. He ran into the hall to try and catch her, but instead ran into a young woman right outside the door.

"Oww, I'm terribly sorry about that," she said as she tried to pick herself up.

"No, no, it was entirely my fault, I wasn't paying attention," he said as he helped to pick her up.

The young lady became slightly distracted as she looked into his face. There was something about him that intrigued her.

"Sorry...Where are my manners? Hi, I'm Lieutenant Maria Ross."

"Hi, my name is...Vincent."


	5. Recruited

**A/N: Vincent, the main character, is an OC.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Recruited

"Well Vincent, I hope we can see each other again soon," the Lieutenant said.

"I don't think that will happen. I plan on leaving Central later today." Vincent replied.

A voice from behind Vincent said, "I am sorry to hear that, I was hoping you'd stay around a little while."

Vincent turned around to find that the voice belonged to Colonel Roy Mustang. He knew his name because after the Colonel spoke, Maria replied, "Good afternoon, Colonel Mustang."

"Have we met before?" Vincent asked, "Because you look vaguely familiar."

"That is because I was the guy who rescued from that...what would you call it...oh yes, 'hell hole.'"

"Oh, now I remember, you were the guy who beat the shit outta me and knocked me out, "Vincent replied in a distinctly pisssed-off tone.

"I didn't know whether you were friend or foe, I couldn't take any chances."

"Of course. Survival is the most important thing."

"You already sound like a military man."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"During the raid, before you passed out completely, I saw you transmute something. I am not entirely sure, but it looked as though you transmuted it out of thin air."

Vincent stared at him with a lack of confidence in his eyes.

"That's impossible. The First Law of Alchemy- Equivalent Exchange. You can't get something out of nothing."

"I know that, I'm an Alchemist, too."

"And how is that related to the "military man" comment, anyway?"

"The point is that I think that you should take the State Alchemist Exam."

* * *

"My Lady, we have started him on the path now. Lust has planted the seed of curiosity within his mind. Soon, he will return to us, to uncover the secrets of his past that he lost." 

"I expect him to return soon. Don't forget, even though I can't kill you, I can make you wish you were dead."

"Of course, My Lady, we shall not fail you again."

* * *

"The State Alchemist Exam?" Vincent puzzled. He had been locked for so long, he must have forgotten about the State Alchemists. 

The Flame Alchemist answered his inquiry, "Yes, the State Alchemist Exam. I have quite a knack for finding Alchemists with unique abilities. The Fuhrer has definitely been impressed with my last pick: Edward Elric.

"So let me get this straight: You want me to take an exam to become a State Alchemist, even though I have no formal training, because you think I have the astounding ability to transmuste material out of thin air."

"You catch on pretty quickly." Mustang began to gloat to himself when Havoc, Fuery, and Falman walked over to where he and Vincent were talking.

Vincent inquired, "If I do become a State Alchemist, what's in it for you."

Mustang replied in a self-righteous tone, "Just the satisfaction of knowing that I helped an impressive Alchemist be discovered by the State."

Havoc, Fuery, and Falman began to whisper among themselves, imitating Mustang voice and persona "Just the satisfaction of knowing that I'll be one step closer to a promotion with another lapdog running around for me."

"Do you three have something to say?" Mustang said angrily.

"Sir, No, Sir!"

"Smooth, guys. Very smooth." Vincent replied in a sarcastic tone.

"So, what do you think." Mustang asked

"I'll consider it. But first I need to knoweverything the job entails. And I mean everything."

"Of course. Let's discuss this more in my office."

"Alright, see you around Maria."

"Oh...yes...bye."


	6. Requested

_Italics represent thoughts._

* * *

Chapter 5: Requested

"So, Vincent, I hope you are satisfied with our arrangement."

"I'll admit, it's an impressive offer, Colonel. But I can't help but think..."

"What?"

"...That you have your own reasons for wanting me to join the military."

"How do you mean?" Mustang replied. For a second it looked as though he was a bit scared by this accusation.

"I know you have some kind of alterior motive. Anyway, I'll be going now, Colonel." Vincent stood up to leave when the door opened, and in walked Falman.

"I am sorry to interupt, Sir, but there's someone here to see you."

The Furher King Bradley.

"Good afternoon, Colonel Mustang. I heard that you were interviewing a very interesting young man for the State Alchemy Exam."

"Yes, sir. I have previously seen him perform some impressive Alchemy." Mustang said, as Vincent gave him a look of disbelief. He had never done Alcehmy in front of Mustang, at least as far as he could remember.

"I know, Mustang. That is why I am here. I just want to speed up the process a little. I want an example of his Alchemy right here, right now."

"Uh...Uh... of course, sir. I just needed a minute to speak with him, sir." Mustang ran over to Vincent and forcefully followed him out of the door.

"Okay, Okay stay calm. You thrive under pressure, Mustang, don't forget that." Mustang was speaking to himself while Vincent stared at him, thinking he had lost his mind.

"Alright Vincent, I know you can use Alchemy, now you have to show him."

"I told you before, Mustang, I don't know how to use Alchemy."

"I saw you use it! Whatever, it doesn't matter, just clap your hands like Edward Elric does when he transmutes, and thinks of an object to transmute."

"Fine, whatever just bring the Furher out here and I'll try to do something," Vincent said in a dull tone of voice. He walked to the end of the hall as Mustang walked in to take the Furher back out.

"Sir, I hope you are satisfied by this demonstration. Vincent, when your ready, proceed." Mustang said. You could here his worry in his voice, as he was hoping Vincent would pull off something incredible.

"Alright, stand back, sir."

CLAP

All of a sudden, Vincent was surrounded bya bright crimson light, followed by a series of metallic spikes bursting forth from the ground in a spiral form. They continued to spin down the hall until they stopped right in front of the Fuhrer's face.

"Ta-da!" Vincent said in a state of disbelief.

_What is he thinking! I told himto do soemthing amazing! Spikes from the floor, walls, and ceiling is not enough to become a State Alchemist! _Mustang thought to himself. Mustang decided to attempt to salvage the rest of the meeting through apology.

"Fuhrer, I am sorry. This is definitley not up to par with the other State Alchemists..."

"Oh no Mustang, I believe he did a fine job. Vincent, it was a pleasure meeting you. You can pick up your watch from my office tomorrow. You're dismissed."

"Th...Thank you, sir" Vincent stuttered. He didn't say anything, but when he made those spikes with Alchemy, his mind went right back to that day when he made that Philosopher's Stone. He felt the same feelings of coldness and lonliness fill his body as he created spikes that almost killed the country's leader. He turned and walked down the hallway and through a door, and disappeared.

"Fuhrer, not to question your judgement or anything, but why would you make him a State Alchemist? Anyone can make spikes out of the ground." Mustang asked, puzzled at what was so impressive.

"That may be so, Colonel Mustang, but there aren't many Alchemists that can make create matter out of thin air."

"What! What do mean, sir?" Mustang was shocked. As an Alchemist, he knew that was impossible.

"Look at these spikes, Mustang. Each of them are made from a different metal, but I can tell you that none of them were used in the construction of this building." The Furher said this with a blank look on his face. "I want him placed under my jurisdiction, Mustang. He was an excellent find, and you will receive credit for it, but I want him to be placed directly under me."

"Of course, sir, I will make sure of it."


End file.
